Cold New York Nights
by September14Fall
Summary: Kim Crawford is a transfer student from Seaford High, CA to Westman High, NY. Just the average newbie life right? She makes new friends, enemies, encounters problems with school,etc. The usual. However, there's this kid in her class that just looks too suspicious. He won't speak. He won't even show any emotion. And you know Kim Crawford, she doesn't stay out of anything...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. Hope you're having a great summer! Well, I'm back with another story. Hope you enjoy it...**

****PS: There is a LOT of cussing in this story, so I'm just warning you. I wanted to show people how High School really sounds/looks like, its NOTHING like how they portray them in those sh*tty Disney Movies or cartoons. That's all fake, there are no bullies that shove kids in lockers, nerds that look like Milton Krupnik ((I think they all died back in the 90's)). Nerds don't even dress like that. I'll try my best to explain to you in this story.**

**Some events that occur in this story are real, others are just from my imagination. **

*** = I don't own anything, obviously. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Now, easy. Don't make me do this the hard way."

The woman squirmed and cried as I tried to grab her arm. The look on her eyes reflected fear and agony. She sobbed and begged for mercy.  
She was tall; about 30, with dark brown hair and tanned skin. They brought her in this morning.

I grabbed the syringe and injected the needle into her arm. Thirty seconds later she stopped squirming and her eyes became droopy.

"_That's it._" I cooed in a calming manner.

She was out cold a minute later. I let go of her and stood up, headed towards the door.

Twisting the doorknob, I made my way outside the room and made eye contact with the person standing next to me.

"Good job, kiddo." He patted me on the back.

"Whatever, I'm going to be late." I rolled my eyes and left the house.

* * *

_It's never easy._

The cold breeze seeps through my blonde hair as I make my way to the entrance of my new school. It would take me a while to get used to this cold weather. It was much different than California.

"Move it, blonde." A shoulder bumped into mine and I realized that I was standing in the middle of the hallway.

I had gotten my schedule and my locker combination a week ago, when I first moved here. Westman High, home of the Huskies, wasn't your average looking High School with tall buildings and green grass with flowers outside. No. It was an old worn out building with lots of stairs and broken doors.

There were many students. More than what I'd normally see at Seaford High.

As I made my way towards my rusty and old looking locker. I placed my items in my bag and made sure I closed my locker securely.

_Room A101 – Chemistry, Mr. Palahniuk._

_Gulp._

As I walked into my classroom, I was thankful that I wasn't late and managed to take a seat at the end of the class and sat quietly until the teacher arrived.

Ten minutes later, the room was packed with students. About forty of them were present. Running around, throwing papers, texting, yelling, and all sorts of crazy things a student should not normally do.

I've taken chemistry before at my old school, so I think this class should be easy; Heck, I even brought in my old notes just to make sure.  
The teacher walked in, he looked about 40, with a stern look on his face, like he didn't want to be here.

_I don't blame him.  
_  
He began writing stuff on the board, he didn't even greet us. That was odd, most teachers would at least yell at their students to pay attention or something.

After he finished writing what I believe was our first lesson "Finding the Mole and Percent Yield", he sat on his desk and began scribbling on a piece of paper. No one in the class bothered to take down any notes.

An hour and a half later, the bell rang. The students dashed outside, bringing eternal peace into the room.

I walked up to the teacher's desk, curious to find some answers.

"Mr. Palahniuk?"

"What?" He said in an annoying monotone, never bothering to look up from his papers."

"My name is Kim Crawford, I'm a new student here, and I was just wondering, what exactly a—"

"New student, ah?" He looked up, cutting me off rudely. "Where ya from?"

"Seaford, California."

"Oh. I heard they are well educated there. What brings you here, to this dump?"

I didn't want to answer his question. He had no right to know.

"I prefer not to say. However, I wanted to ask you if—"

"Oh I get it, it's alright. You want to be promoted up to an honors class, right? Well kid, that ain't gonna happen. I don't know who you think you are, but we do things up here in Brooklyn differently than over there in Cali. You don't like it? Learn how to deal with it. Now get out of here."

I stood there, dumbfounded for a couple of seconds till I grabbed my belongings and left the room silently.

I hadn't even mentioned to him about moving up to an honors class, all I wanted was a quick explanation on what we would be covering this semester, but obviously he's not willing to teach or even coöperate.

And why was he so eager to know more about my personal life?

_Bastard_

I looked at my schedule, trying to avoid everyone running through the halls.

_Room C109 – British Literature I, Mr. Keller._

Hopefully the kids in this class wouldn't be as absurd as they were in Chemistry.

I walked in and took a seat in the back, next to a girl with black hair and a frail figure. She had brown eyes, and she was wearing a snapback that imprinted '_Obey_' on it, a black fitted t-shirt, and army cargo pants.

She seemed bored with whatever she was doing and instantly turned to me.

"You new 'ere?"

I nodded.

"Ay Jerry! Looks like we be getting some fresh meat." She called out loudly.

Seconds later, a tall Spaniard with black hair and brown eyes appeared. Looking at me in a very uncomfortable way.

"Ay mamacita. What it do girl?" He asked

"What?" I replied; slightly confused.

"You heard me." He replied and winked at me

Grace smacked his arm "Jerry don't scare the girl off. Don't listen to him, he's a retard."

I just sat there, amused.

"I'm Grace by the way, and this dimwit is Jerry."

"I'm Kim."

"So Kim, where you from?"

"I used to go to Seaford High in California."

Grace looked up with amusement "Cali? I've always wanted to go there!"

"Yeah, that's where all the hot girls are at!" Yelled Jerry

Grace rolled her eyes at him "Ugh. Jer, seriously? Calm down, go hang with Eddie."

Jerry pouted and crossed his arms. "No."

"Fine you can stay, just don't act creepy."

He smiled and took a seat next to Grace.

We began talking about all sorts of things, from music to hobbies to future careers and other random topics.

Turns out Jerry and Grace were both hip-hop/street dancers, they were pretty good at it too. Jerry had shown me a video of him and Grace performing in public at Times Square.

Grace and I had a few things in common, we both played instruments; she played the drums while I played the piano. We both hate reality shows, and we both think that even though Jerry is not the smartest person out there, he's witty and fun to be around.

She's also been staring at him a lot during our conversation, I wonder if she has a crush on him or so…

Jerry seemed to be interested into our conversation, he shared his interests, dancing of course, street graffiti art, pranking teachers, and hanging out with his friends Grace, Eddie, Milton and his girlfriend Julie.

"You should meet them sometime. I'm tellin' ya; we do the craziest things ever." Exaggerated Jerry

"Hmm, I think that would be nice." I smiled

We all exchanged numbers and continued to talk, until someone sitting in the front threw a crumpled piece of paper at a boy resting his head on his desk in the back.

Faint chuckles and whispers echoed the classroom, causing Grace, Jerry and I's attention to turn to the scene.

The boy raised his head, he had an annoyed look on his face.

"What're ya looking at, faggot?" asked the kid sitting in the front, he had brown hair and blue eyes.

The other boy had shaggy dark brown hair and misty brown eyes, he was giving the kid a death glare but was interrupted when the English teacher—Mr. Keller—finally showed up.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late. Traffic was hectic today." He complained,

A bunch of grunts was heard from the class, including Grace and Jerry.

"Oh be quiet, winter break is over. Now open your books to page 131 and begin reading Act one Scene one from Macbeth"

I couldn't help but be curious about Jack, why didn't he fight back? Or at least say something? People these days.

I silently began reading Macbeth.

* * *

After English, Grace and I went to Painting class, while Jerry went to P.E.

"Ay Kim! Meet Julie. Julie, this is Kim Crawford, she's new."

I was introduced to a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes, she was wearing glasses and dressed in a casual-yet-sophisticated attire.

"Nice to meet you Kim!"

"Me too."

"Hey Jules. Did you finish the assignment we had to turn in for Mr. Bonshak?" A tall, skinny boy with red hair came up and gave her a peck on the cheek

"Oh Kim! This is my boyfriend Milton. Milton meet Kim."

"Hello there, Kim."

Just like English class, we all got to know each other better. And from what I can say, Julie and Milton were definitely made for each other, they're both book-smart and share almost everything in common.

Minutes later, our teacher, Mrs. Penelope came in. She was a tall woman with brown hair and blue eyes. By her appearance I could tell she wasn't a mean teacher like Mr. Palahniuk…

She instructed us to work on our first project. We were studying about 'Frida Kahlo', and our first assignment required us to paint something that would describe our feelings in a nutshell.

I had absolutely zero ideas for this project.

"Ugh, I don't know what I'm gonna do." Whined Grace

"Me neither." I replied honestly

"I'm sure we'll figure something out soon. I mean the deadline is next month. We have plenty of time." Said Julie.

Time went by so fast during that class, which means that I enjoyed it. Mrs. Penelope would play music from Pandora*, and we'd get to pick a station. Today's station was Elliott Smith. I had to admit, most of his music did contain a few cuss words. But that didn't stop her from choosing him. I loved Elliott Smith, a silly grin spread wide across my face as his tranquil song 'Between the Bars' played.

Next thing I knew, the bell rang and we were dismissed to lunch.

Grace and the gang entered the cafeteria, where I was introduced to the school's disgusting lunch. How stereotypical. Every school I've been to has to have the shittiest lunch ever. Oh well.

We sat at our table and began discussing random topics like most people do.

Our attention turned to a table occupied by girls who were laughing loudly and obnoxiously.

"Ugh. The Fake squad." Said Grace, rolling her eyes.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Meh, don't worry about them. They're all fake, don't they all look like each other?" she asked me.

It was true, the girls were all dressed the same, North Face* jackets, Ugg* boots and Pink* yoga pants.

Their hair was straightened and some of them even had theirs bleached. They also wore too much make up.

"Yeah…" I responded

"That girl on the left who looks like Carrot Top* is Donna Tobin."

I giggled, she did sort of look like him. With her fiery, curly orange hair with jade eyes. However she had a fake tan which made her look—gross.

"I don't want to sound too cliché by calling her a 'Mean Girl*' but honestly she is. She could pass up as being Regina George*. Heck, she would've got the part if she auditioned for it." Ranted Grace

"I agree." Scoffed Julie.

"Guys, let's forget about Donna and her posse. How about we go see a movie today?" Suggested Eddie

"Boring. How about we go to a bonfire? They're having one just 10 minutes away from your house Jerry. Plus there's gonna be street dancing, music, food and pot."

"Now THAT's what I'm talking about Grace. I'm down." Said Jerry

"Hell yeah, me too." Said Eddie

"Guys, what did I tell you about Marijuana?" Both Milton and Julie chimed in.

"Relax dude, we don't have to smoke it. We'll just go there for the food." Assured Eddie.

"Ugh. Why do I even try?" Complained Milton

"Good, so we're all going. Kim?" Grace and the gang turned to me

"I… I don't know."

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"I'd have to ask, but I'll give you a reply after school."

"Alright. Alright, be the good girl and get your parents' approval first." Teased Jerry.

"Shut it Jerry, if your mama found out you went to a bonfire held by a bunch of potheads, she'd kick your Latino ass out of the house."

"That's true." He replied.

I sort of dazed out on their conversation about pot. I wasn't into that stuff.

My head shifted and I caught a glimpse of the boy with shaggy brown hair from English class. He was sitting at a table with a slightly muscular, tall boy with curly, blonde hair. He was silent while the blonde was ranting and using body language to express his anger at something.

Jack stared silently at the table. I think he noticed me staring because he lifted his head up and caught my gaze. I rapidly looked away…

_How cliché._

"Whatcha starin' at Kim?" asked Grace

"Oh nothing." I replied

"Oh please don't tell me you were looking at Jack Brewer…"

_So that's his name. _"I wasn't." I lied

"Jack Brewer?" Eddie butted in, "That kid's mad weird."

"He's so secretive and… quiet. I don't think I've ever heard him speak." Said Milton

"Who we talking about?" asked Jerry; seeming confused.

"Jack B."

"Bicho raro" He said out flatly.

"Remember our third grade art assignment? He went up to Mrs. Penaranda and drew a picture of himself holding a gun? Then he said that he  
didn't remember doing it, they thought he was crazy!"

"No, no Grace! It was a knife! He was standing over two bodies too!" said Jerry

"Really? I could've sworn it was a gun…"

"That's messed up." Said Eddie

"Yep. That's Jack B in a nutshell, crazy kid." Grace shook her head

* * *

Last block went by very slowly, probably because it was geometry.

Oh, how I _hated_ math.

I wasn't terrible at it, but I just never enjoyed learning it. I doubt anyone does. Well maybe Milton.

I'm not gonna go into that much detail about it. Except that Jack Brewer was in it.

It felt pretty awkward, since we were just talking about him during lunch. I hope he didn't overhear anything.

I don't want to cause drama at this school.

"Today we're gonna be working in pairs." _Oh shit._ As you probably predicted, Jack and I were paired up.

Jack was silent the entire time. We only had to do a worksheet that had twenty questions on it. I didn't want to fail, so I spoke up.

"Jack, I'll do the first ten. Can you do the rest?"

He nodded, took out a piece of paper and began working. I did the same thing.

By the time we were finished. We began looking over each other's answers, quietly. The final bell rang and I turned in our papers to the teachers.

First day of school: _Success_

It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

I exited the school and began walking towards home. It was cold and the skies were grey. No surprises, it started to rain.

"Aw shit! I hope it stops raining soon. I really want to go to that bonfire!" Yelled Grace

"It's just a drizzle Grace, I'm sure it'll stop." I replied

"You better be right about that! Well, I gotta go now, But don't forget to text me if you're going or not!"

"Don't worry. I will, see ya." I smiled at her and continued walking.

* * *

**A/N: So I already have Chapter 2 typed up and ready to go. But I'd like to hear your opinion first. Hope you guys liked it and ... have a great summer! **

**-Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2... enjoy. **

* * *

"Hey Kim. How was it?" asked my mother from the kitchen

"It was alright." I replied.

"Made any friends?"

I nodded. "Speaking of friends, they invited me over to a bonfire."

"You should go, just be careful alright?"

"I will. Thanks mom."

"Yup. Oh and I'm going to Jersey tonight, I'll be back at midnight. Don't stay out too long."

I rolled my eyes and strode up the stairs, entering my room. She's always out, partying.

My room was quite smaller than my old room in Seaford, I liked it. It was plain white, however I had decorated it with Christmas lights. Mainly over my small window.

My curtains were turquoise and other different shades of blue, and so were many items in my room. I guess you can tell what my favorite color is.

I sat on my bed and texted Grace that I was going, she replied to me a minute later and said to be out of the house by five o'clock so that she would come and pick me up.

I took a quick glance at my digital clock, 3:07 PM it read. Two hours till the bonfire. So to make time fly by, I began doing my homework. It wasn't much.

First question: _What mass of N2O5 will result from the reaction of 6.0 moles of NO2 if there is a 61.1% yield in the reaction?_

As I began solving the problem. A sudden flash of brown appeared in my head, which made me look away from the paper and stare emotionlessly at the wall.

Procrastination, _and so it begins_.

My mind was drifting off to many things, including Jack Brewer and his mysterious aura. The things they said about him at lunch gave me the creeps. It was hard to believe those rumors.

I didn't want to waste my time, so I plugged in my earphones and continued working on the problems.

An hour later, I was finished. I rummaged through my closet to find something to wear.

I wore a light-grey long-sleeved shirt that fitted tightly around my torso, a pair of denim skinny jeans, and black high-top converse. I looked in the mirror and curled my hair, I also wore my favorite black crochet beanie to make my look complete. Oh, I also applied eyeliner and lip gloss.

I looked at my phone, it read 5:01. I went downstairs and opened the front door; Grace should be here any minute.

"Kim!"

I turned around only to be met by the girl herself, she was wearing a black leather jacket and grey skinny jeans, with combat boots.

"Hey Grace." I replied with a smile

"You look nice!" she complimented

"So do you!"

"Ready to go?" she asked pointing to our ride.

Jerry was driving the 4x4 vehicle, annoying us with the loud car horn he would beep every three seconds.

"C'mon!" he shouted.

Grace rolled her eyes and motioned for me to get inside the car with her.

As we entered, Jerry greeted me. Alongside Eddie, Milton and Julie who were sitting in the backseat. Grace sat up front next to Jerry.

"So where exactly is this place guys?" I asked

"You'll see." winked Eddie. Gross.

I sat quietly as the five of them began initiating a conversation about a teacher they all hated._ I hope this is worth it._

They were all extremely nice and funny, but I knew that this was only temporary and I'd have to move again someday. Life; a bittersweet symphony you may call it.

Twenty minutes later, Jerry pulled up next to an alley and the six of us exited the vehicle and walked towards the bright orange fumes.

I could hear the music voluminously filling up the atmosphere as we got closer.

From what I could tell, the stereos blasted '_Satisfaction*_' by _Benny Benassi*_. Street dancers were already in action, and huge crowds were circling around them. I turned around only to find Jerry and Grace joining them.

"Yeah Jerry! You da man!" shouted one of the bystanders. "Grace you're killin' it!"

The place was basically a very big parking lot, it was illuminated by christmas lights and lanterns... not to mention the huge fire in the middle of the lot.

A stage was seen not too far from where I was standing, placed it were stereos, the DJ, microphones and banners that read "Crash 2013!". I guess that was the name of the event.

I shivered a little from the crisp weather and walked closer towards the fire. Julie and Milton headed off to be alone. Can't blame them, it was loud and too crowded.

Eddie wandered off somewhere, following a group of girls, and Jerry and Grace were dancing.

That left me, alone.

_Great._

I noticed a bunch of guys staring me down, and I did not feel comfortable. I tried my best not to give them death glares. Because right now, I was being approached by a group of teenage boys with their pants sagged down practically till their knees and snapbacks covering their heads.

"Ayooo shawtie."

"Sup lil' mama?"

I walked away from the scene. Only to be followed by those creeps again.

"Where you goin'?! We just wanna talk to you."

This time I quickened my pace. I walked faster towards wherever I could find any one of my friends.

Unfortunately, I had no luck; and I ended up wandering around in an empty alleyway.

I reached a dead end._ Great, just what I needed._

There was about 5 of them, each looked scary and drunk. The leader stood out in his baggy, neon t-shirt and a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth. I realised it was that kid who threw a paper at Jack Brewer in English class.

He told his guys to stay right where they were, and he slowly came closer to me. Every step he took towards me, I stepped back. Until I found myself back up against the wall.

"Girl, why you tryna run?" He asked, exhaling toxic smoke into my face.

"How's about we have some fun with you?" he stroked my face, I immediately slapped his hand away and went into rage mode.

"Get the _fuck_ away from me"

"Ay, Brody! She feisty!" yelled one of his minions.

"I like 'em like that." replied Brody, licking his lips disgustingly. He reeked of alcohol.

"Just relax."

He took a firm grip on my arms and brought his face closer to mine, about to kiss me.

I kicked him where the sun don't shine and sped off.

"YOU BITCH" He yelled.

I ran past the gang, I could still hear Brody telling his boys to run after me.

I had to hide somewhere, there were too many of them. I couldn't take them all out.

Luckily, a bunch of barren trees came insight, I picked one and climbed up on it. It was pretty high, but I managed to reach the top and sit quietly and carefully on the branch.

I covered my mouth with my palm because I was breathing rapidly and it was very quiet. I didn't want to make a sound.

Five silhouettes appeared. They slowly came closer to my hiding spot. I prayed that they wouldn't see me.

"Come out Blondie." Called one of them

They came into view, and I was staring at them from the top.

Brody circled my tree, looking ahead. Luckily he didn't catch a glimpse of me.

"I know you're hidin'! You can't stay here forever chicka!"

I felt the branch underneath me weaken, so I grabbed onto the tree bark with my arms.

_Crunch._

"Shh-"

_Shit  
_  
In a mere moment, the five of them looked up and spotted it. I almost screamed at their scary expressions.

"Found ya, babe"

Brody began climbing up the tree, as I went left and tried to climb down. It was official. I was dead. There was no escape.

He grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled me close to him.

"Don't you _EVER_ do that again." he spat

My eyes widened as I realized I was being carried down the tree forcefully by a drunk creep.

I kicked and screamed. But no one heard me.

Brody threw me on the floor, and I was trapped between five drunk teenagers; including Brody himself.

"Lets teach her a lesson." I heard one of them mutter.

Just as Brody leaned in and tried to pull my shirt off. He cussed and shouted in pain, while rubbing his head

"WHO THE FUCK THREW THAT?"

The boys looked at each other in confusion.

"What are you talking about, man?" one of them asked.

"A rock, someone threw a rock."

I took this moment as my chance to escape. I crawled beneath their legs and started to run. I ran so quickly I didn't even look back.

Finally, I saw the bright orange light and continued running towards it.

"Kim! Where the hell have you been?! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Yelled Grace

"Grace!" I was exhaling vigorously. "Some. Guys. Tried. _Raping me._" I whispered the last part.

"Oh my god! GUYS!" she called out to the gang. The four of them came dashing over to us.

"What happened?!" asked Eddie

"Kim was about to get raped!"

"Can you remember how they looked like Kim?" Asked Milton; furious.

"One of them was named Brody, he was-"

"Tall? Brown hair? A bit muscular? Swag fag?" Asked Grace

I nodded "He's in our English class."

"That's all I need to know." confirmed Jerry.

He and Eddie ran off to the direction I came from.

Grace yelled after them not to go, they were five drunken teenagers. And I doubt that they could take them all out.

"Guys! Come back!" Yelled Grace

"No! We'll show those fuckers not to mess with us again!"

I was silently crying, I don't know. I felt scared, this was all my fault.

"Kim! Don't cry, it's gonna be alright!" Julie reassured, engulfing me in a tight hug.

"Guys, lets just sit here. Give the girl her space." demanded Milton.

Grace, Julie, Milton and I sat down on a log.

"How did you escape?" asked Julie

"I don't know, I think Brody got hit with a rock on his head, and that made him angry. So he was arguing with his gang and I crawled away  
from the scene."

"Oh Kim, we're so sorry, we should've stayed with you." said Grace, choking on tears.

"Its alright. I'm okay now" I reassured her, giving her a weak smile.

Suddenly, we heard gunshots. Three of them

Grace frantically called out "Holy shit! JERRY!"

Jerry and Eddie ran out, their clothes worn out and blood covering their faces: "Guys! Lets get the hell out of here!"

We all ran into Jerry's SUV and dashed out of the area.

"Jerry! You're bleeding!" exclaimed Grace from the front seat.

Jerry was too busy focusing on the road than to care about his injuries.

"Someone tell me where we're going!" Yelled Jerry

"Let's stop at my place." Said Eddie, trying to calm him down

_This was NOT going well._

Ten minutes later, we arrived at Eddie's apartment. His parents were out of town so thankfully we didn't have to explain anything to anyone.

"Lets get you guys cleaned up." said Julie

As Grace and I began wiping off the blood stains on Jerry and Eddie, the phone rang.

As Julie picked it up, Eddie motioned for her to put it on speaker

"Hello?" answered Eddie

"You guys need to get out of there. You're in deep shit." the caller spoke.

"Who is this?!" asked Eddie in an irritated manner

"You don't need to know, I'm just warning you. There are people looking for you, especially you Kim."

As soon as he said my name, five faces turned to me. I was shocked.

* * *

**A/N: There will be more to come! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I give you awesome reviewers chapter three, I hope you enjoy reading it. However, this chapter contains violence. So I'm just warning you guys. I'm not gonna say 'This chapter is for 16 year olds and up" because c'mon. No one's gonna listen. Besides, I know a couple of 13 year olds that are more mature than 16 year olds. **

**Enjoy, I obviously don't own anything.**

* * *

The phone went dead. Grace looked at Jerry and yelled: "PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID NOT PICK A FIGHT WITH BRODY?"

"Calm down Grace! We had to!" exclaimed Eddie, trying to pry Grace off of Jerry.

"Grace, it wasn't major. I just punched him. I don't even think he recognized who did it. He was too drunk to function." said Jerry

"You're not supposed to mess with Brody! He's dangerous! He's got back up, and its not going to look too good for us!" Grace shouted and started to cry.

Jerry put his arms on her shoulders: "Grace, calm down, _no voy a dejar que te pase nada._" he said in a cooing manner; smiling at her.

_What..._

Grace stopped crying and looked up at him, she gave a weak smile and said: "_Yo sé_"

"I'm confused" said Eddie

"Eddie, shut up! You're ruining their moment!" yelled Julie

"You know what they're saying?" he asked

"Yep. Studied Spanish for four years! He said _'I'm not going to let anything happen to you',_ and she replied with_ 'I know'_"

"Oh." said Eddie dumbfounded, a few seconds later: "Awwww!"

"You guys are dorks." muttered Grace.

"Guys, lets not forget what the caller said!" Snapped Milton, bringing us back into reality.

"Right. We need to get the hell out of here." I said

Eddie stood up rapidly "But there's nowhere to go! Where will we hide?" ,he panicked.

Jerry rolled his eyes and spoke: "Eddie, relax. We just need a hiding place. We'll stay there for a day or two then we'll go back home."

"A day or two!? I have two exams coming up!" Yelled Milton

"Milton, now's not the time." mumbled Julie

"Gah! How should we even be sure the caller was telling the truth!? It could've been a prank!" he replied

"I don't think it was a prank, Milton. He said my name. How does he even know me? I just _moved_ here." I spoke

Grace bit her lip and looked outside.

"Guys, we got company."

"What the-?" Eddie hesitated "Guys! Look!"

The six of us ran to the window and I gasped at the sight. There were about five cars parked outside and people were running around, frightened.

I saw Brody exit the car and approach the door. Then, we heard a loud knock on the door.

"Don't. Make. _A sound._" whispered Grace

Eddie slowly approached the door and looked through the peephole.

"Open up!" Brody's deep and eerie voice yelled from the other side.

"Guys! What do I do!?" Eddie whisper yelled.

Grace came closer to him and said "Hide Kim. Jerry, take her."

He nodded. I followed him into a room and hid inside the closet.

"Don't worry Kim, you'll be alright." he reassured

I sighed.

This would've never happened if I hadn't went to the bonfire.

_Calm down Kim, this isn't your fault_. My mind kept telling me.

All I heard were muffled sounds of thumping and running. I prayed that everyone was alright.

Then the chaotic sounds stopped. Until I heard single footsteps getting louder, louder, and louder, until-

"Found ya, again" Brody winked at me.

I screamed and stood up, careful not to bump my head against the shelf.

"Oh you're not going anywhere, sexy." Brody grabbed me out of the closet and threw me across the room. Then he shut the door and locked it.

"You know, you don't have to make this hard, Kim. We can do it the easy way, if you want to."

I was terrified at this moment. But I wasn't the one to show fear. "How do you even know me?!" I asked

"Let's just say, I know _people_." He smirked

"Enough with the chit chat. Let me just take what I want from you. Now sit still."

I felt helpless as he approached me. He sat on top of me and started to grab my shirt until he managed to take it off. I screamed and struggled for help. I tried to pry him off of me but he was too heavy; I managed to provoke him enough by punching him in the gut, though he barely flinched.

"Quit moving!" he yelled as he unbuckled his pants and removed his belt. Then, he grabbed my hands and placed them above my head as he wrapped his belt on my wrists, preventing me from punching him.

"That oughta do it." he smirked, still looking very drunk.

Since I couldn't move, I tried shouting for help. Unfortunately I was cut off by Brody's yelling: "Shut up, blonde. No ones gonna hear you." He mumbled as he shoved part my shirt into my mouth, silencing my cries.

I sobbed and gave up on struggling. This was it, he was going to take my virginity away as if it was a chew toy on sale at PetSmart*. I felt ashamed of myself.

Brody slid down a bit so that he was sitting on my thighs, as he reached to unbutton my jeans, the lights turned off. That caused Brody to sit still and breathe rapidly.

"What the hell is going on?" he muttered to himself, as he got off me. He began searching for a light switch, I could tell because he was stumbling over random things in the room.

"Where the hell is the goddamn light switch?!" He yelled

Suddenly, I felt my wrists getting looser and looser, until the belt was unbuckled and fell loosely from my hands. I removed my shirt from my mouth and began looking behind me in order to find my savior. Unfortunately it was pitch black and I could barely make out the figure behind me. So I stood up and clenched my fists. If Brody wanted to hurt me, at least I had a better chance of defending myself.

The light switch flickered on and he turned to me, his eyes widened when he realized that I had escaped my bounds. As Brody approached me with a lurid expression on his face, the door was suddenly kicked down and three police officers came in with guns and hastily aimed them at Brody's head.

"Move AWAY from her, and put your hands up. _NOW_." One of them strictly demanded

Brody cussed underneath his lip and did as told. He got off me and turned around with his arms raised.

The second officer approached him and placed handcuffs behind his back. "Move it kid." He pushed him towards the door. Brody turned around and shot me a death glare, followed by a psycho smile.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" The third officer asked me, she was a female.

I fell to my knees, realizing that I had been frozen. I just stated at the scene in front of me in complete shock.

Before I could reply, Grace bursted in the room and ran towards me. Helping me stand and putting my shirt back on.

"Kim! It's gonna be alright!" She sobbed as she engulfed me in a very tight hug.

My brain was overwhelmed with different images, it was all happening too fast. I couldn't function anymore.

So I broke down.

The last thing I remembered seeing was Grace shouting my name repeatedly.

_Blackness._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. There will be more to come and don't worry, Jack will appear in the next chapter. Relax mofoooozzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.**

**Jk, I love you all so much :) seriously, If I hadn't gotten any positive feedback on this story, I would've never continued it**

**SO THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. **

**-Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry it took this long, I know this chapter is really short. But I didn't want to add any extra details. Its 2:40 AM and I am exhausted. Since I have to wake up at 3. **_

_**I obviously don't own anything.**_

* * *

_Pain._

My eyes slowly fluttered open and a bright light blinded me. I tried blinking several times till I got a clear view.

I was lying down on something soft; a couch.

"Guys! She's waking up!" a voice whispered

_Owww my head._

"Wha-?" I mumbled

I was on a couch. I sat up and saw Jerry and Grace; both looking anxious as ever.

"Guys?" I asked in a frail voice

"Kim! Don't worry, it's alright now." assured Grace

"Yeah, we were worried sick. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" asked Jerry

"Yeah, I'm fine. But where exactly am I?" I asked groggily

"You're at my place, we tried stopping at your house but no one was home." Explained Grace

"Yeah, mom's in Jersey." I replied without emotion

"Oh. Well you're spending the night here, don't worry. We left a note on the door explaining that you're sleeping over at my place, it has my phone number and address."

I nodded in relief.

"Kim. I'm sorry." said Grace, tears began to form in her eyes.

"It's not your fault Grace." I replied with a smile

"I should've stayed with you at the bonfire."

"It was no one's fault guys." Said Jerry sitting closer to Grace "We were all in our own world."

"This may sound a little odd, but I think someone-_helped me_." I mentioned hesitantly

"What do you mean Kim?"

"Well, at the bonfire. When I was being chased by those boys. Someone threw a rock at Brody. Also when I was in the room, Brody used his

belt to bind my hands together. Someone unbuckled it and set me free."

Grace and Jerry had an eyebrow raised.

"Are you for real?" asked Jerry

"Honest." I nodded

"Dude, that is strange. How did he or she even get into the place?" asked Grace

"I don't know, but whoever it is. I'm forever grateful." I sighed.

Little did I know my savior was out there somewhere. Even closer than I thought.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V**

_I don't know why I did it. _

_I don't even know the freaking girl. _

_I just wanted to change. I don't want people to see me as that creepy loner kid. _

_I saved Kim Crawford._

*Flashback*

It wasn't purposely, I just happened to see her at the bonfire, I was there with Frank and Kai. My two co-workers.

They were in their own little world, smoking pot and laughing like maniacs. Me on the other hand, I just sat next to the fire and listened to the

music. Someone began playing a soft and mellow tune on guitar and it grasped my attention immediately.

But what really caught my attention was a familiar blonde girl standing next to the fire, her hands crossed. She was really pretty I had to admit, but she had a bored expression on her face.

_Oh yeah, she's that girl from geometry. What the heck was her name..._

It took a while till I remembered that our teacher had assigned us as partners today. _Kim_.

I smiled at that thought, she wasn't mean to me today, she seemed pretty nice._ Unlike all the other shitheads at school._

_Then again Jack, she doesn't know the real you._ My mind hissed at me.

Sometimes I hated my thoughts. But I had no other choice but to listen to them.

Besides, this one was right. She didn't know the real me and what I do. If she did, she'd treat me like a pile of garbage.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a group of drunk guys approach her. I recognized one of their faces, Brody Carlson. _That douchebag._

Kim seemed to be irritated by his presence. So she walked away from them.

But the assholes kept on following her.

I thought about it for a second, there were about five of them and only one of her. And knowing Brody, he'll do the most fucked up shit a seventeen year old guy could do.

So I followed them, I just couldn't stay out of it. Something I _rarely_ do.

Kim was now running and so was Brody's clique. I picked up my speed as well but I lost them in the huge crowd.

"_Shit_" I cussed under my breath.

I wanted to turn around and go back to a fire, but a scream held me back.

"YOU BITCH"

I followed the voice, I knew it was Brody. The gang ran after the frail girl into the woods.

I crouched behind one of the trees on the opposite side, I had a clear view of Brody's back.

He paced around several trees until he caught a glimpse of Kim. Moments later, the bastard climbed up the tree and dragged her downwards.  
He threw her to the ground. I was raging with fury. I grabbed the nearest object to me. A rock. And threw it as hard as I could.

Thankfully, it caused Brody to release a scream and it took his attention away from Kim. Allowing her to escape.  
Í smiled to myself. Loving the fact that I caused Brody Carlson to feel pain.

Abruptly, I ran after Kim. Making sure she got back to her friends safely.

Why the hell was I doing this? I don't know...

I saw her reach the bonfire, she ran to her friends and began explaining what happened to her.

I also spotted Jerry Martinez and Eddie Jones running towards the forest. I looked to see that they were both fighting Brody and his gang.

_'They sure got balls'_. I thought to myself.

Brody was trouble, he was a guy you just didn't want to mess with. He was in a gang, I'm not going to say which. But its just too many people to handle.

Minutes later, Kim and her friends crammed up into a car and drove off.

I looked around to see that Frank and Kai were still smoking. I guess they didn't need me now. So I ran after Kim.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard Brody's yelling: "Sam, Abe, take Nick with you and follow them. Brett you're coming with me. We're gonna beat the shit out of those fuckers. And I'll teach Kim a lesson she won't forget."

"Where do you think they're going?" asked Sam

"Who lives the closest from here?" asked Brody

"I think its Eddie..." replied Brett

"Then Eddie's it is."

_Shit.._

They were really going after them. I took out my phone and went on Facebook*, I looked for Eddie Jones. Hoping that he'd have his number up there.

_Eddie Alex Jones_  
_718-332-2423_

Without hesitation, I dialled his number, using #67 before so that it would make the call anonymous. I didn't want anyone to know that it was me.

"You guys need to get out of there. You're in deep shit." I spoke.

"Who is this?!" asked Eddie in an irritated manner

"You don't need to know, I'm just warning you. There are people looking for you, especially you Kim" I finished and hung up.

I looked to my left to see Brody and Brett go inside an old truck. Thankfully no one else sat in the back trunk. And I actually climbed in his open trunk and laid low the whole time.

He was going after Kim.

And I was gonna stop him.

_What the hell happened to me._

Ten minutes later, Brody and his gang reached Eddie's apartment. They escaped their vehicles and walked in sync to the front door.  
He barged into it, and I heard screaming and panicking.

I got out of the trunk and looked at one of the rooms, the lights went on. This doesn't look too good.

I ran inside an alleyway that was next to a few metallic stairs that led to the room.

I climbed up as quickly as I could and looked through the window.

Brody was searching the room for something- or someone; _Kim_.

He opened the slide-in closet and spotted her crouched in the corner.

As he was talking to her, I used this opportunity to get inside the room and hide underneath the bed.

As childish as it sounds. I actually helped Kim escape.

Brody was now on top of her, I just wanted to punch the living crap out of him. But I couldn't just use my anger in a violent manner. Instead, I  
crawled behind him and turned the light switch off causing him and his idiocy to get up and stumble over everything. I ran towards Kim and unbuckled the belt that Brody used to bound her.

She tried turning around but I went outside the window before she could spot me. Besides, it was too dark anyways.

She stood up and clenched her fists.

I grinned.

_I'm right behind you, Kim._

Brody switched the light back on, as he began to approach Kim, three officers came in and took Brody awak.

_'My job here is done'._ I said to myself.

I wanted to follow up with her, making sure that she was safe. But reality slapped me in the face. And I realized that I wasn't supposed to be doing this in the first place. I sighed.

So I made my way down the stairs and walked all the way home.

* * *

**_A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. Who wants to find out what Jack really is? No not a vampire or werewolf. None of that crap._**

**_I'll be updating real soon! Okay?_**

**_Review! Oh and Happy Ramadan to those who celebrate it!_**

**_-Peace _**


End file.
